Fate of Soul
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Aku adalah ciptaannya. Aku hidup hanya untuknya. Namun, saat aku mengetahui kenyataan. Apakah aku diperbolehkan untuk terus hidup? Apakah aku memilih untuk terus hidup? Apakah jika aku melakukan ini demi dirinya dia akan memaafkanku? Warn: Ada OC


Rina: Yes, OS lagi! Lagi stress mau bikin seri tapi masih numpuk tunggakannya!

Rin: Jadi, kau ini senang apa curcol sih BakAuthor…

Rina: Dua-duanya mungkin? Tehehe~

Rin: Baaaaka. Omong-omong, Len tidak ada disini?

Rina: Yah, begitulah~ kecuali kau ingin dia mati lagi tentunya… (Inner: sebenernya sih ada, orangnya kusuruh sembunyi aja)

Rin: Tidak, terimakasih…

Rina: ^^;; Baiklah, mohon disclaimer na!

Rin: Iya, iya… *baca disclaimer*

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya BakAuthor Rina**

Rina: Thanks Rinrin~ nih, jeruk satu karung untukmu! *kasih jeruk*

Rin: Wah, jeruk! Makasih Author Rina! *langsung serbu jeruk*

Rina: ^^; (Inner: Tumben tanpa Baka…) Ya udah, reader semuanya, selamat membaca!

~_Ide berasal dari lagu Kagamine Rin, 'Fate of Soul' dan karena author males mikir, judul na sama seperti lagunya (lagi)_~

"…_abc…_" **Flashback.**

"…**abc**…" **Pikiran**

"…_**abc**_…" **Penekanan atau Flashback dalam Falshback**

**Warn: Setengah dari chapter ini adalah Flashback!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa ini… benar-benar yang kau inginkan?" tanya seorang lelaki yang kini berada di hadapanku.<p>

Aku memandangnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, berharap bahwa aku akan selalu mengingatnya meskipun itu tidak mungkin, sebelum berkata, "Iya…" jawabku dengan lirih.

Di wajahnya, terukir sebuah senyuman yang menunjukkan kelegaan di wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku tak tahu, mengapa dia merasa lega. Aku memang memiliki dua dugaan untuk asal dari rasa lega itu, tapi aku tak tahu yang mana yang benar.

Apa mungkin… yang pertama?

**Dia lega karena aku akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.**

Tapi, itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa alasannya adalah yang kedua. Meski alasan yang pertama memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dibandingkan alasan kedua.

**Dia lega karena ini adalah pilihan yang kubuat sendiri.**

Yah, pilihan manapun, hasilnya tetap sama. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Tapi, apa berharap bahwa kau menyayangiku adalah sebuah sikap yang tidak tahu diuntung? Aku ingin, kau, sebagai seseorang yang menciptakanku, menyayangiku. Apakah berharap seperti itu merupakan hal yang buruk? Seseorang jawab aku…

Karena tidak menemukan jawaban, aku beralih memperhatikannya. Dia kini sedang mengambil sebuah tongkat besar, yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran, yang diletakkan di sebuah lemari. Terdapat sebuah bentuk matahari di ujung tongkat yang berada di atas. Aku hanya berdiri membisu saat dia mulai membuat lingkaran di hadapanku dengan wajah yang tenang. Karena ini keputusanku, setidaknya, aku ingin memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama lagi.

Rambutnya yang berwarna blond dan diikat kecil ke belakang. Wajahnya yang selalu sempurna kapanpun aku melihatnya. Matanya yang berwarna Aquamarine yang terlihat berkilauan setiap kali aku melihatnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan terlihat sangat berwibawa membuatku tenang berada di dekatnya.

"Rin, kemarilah…" ujarnya dengan lembut. Aku melihat bahwa lingkaran itu sudah selesai.

Aku menatapnya kembali, sebelum melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki lingkaran yang ukurannya setengah dari ruangan ini. Lantai ruangan ini terbuat dari kayu yang masih terlihat baru. Dindingnya perpaduan antara kayu dan juga batu. Berapa kalipun aku melihat ruangan ini, segalanya seakan-akan tidak pernah berubah meski sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu.

Setelah mataku selesai menelusuri setiap detail ruangan itu, aku melihatnya kembali. Ya, dia merupakan penciptaku. Dialah yang membawaku ke dunia ini. Dan karena itulah, hanya dia yang bisa menghapusku dari dunia ini. Karena aku adalah… Homunculus ciptaannya.

Namaku adalah Rin… Rin adalah miliknya…

Aku kini berhadap-hadapan dengannya, saat secercah cahaya mulai mengelilingiku. Ah, benar juga… saat ini… saat ini… sama seperti saat dimana aku diciptakan olehnya… saat dimana aku lahir di dunia ini… dan hari-hari yang kami lalui…

* * *

><p>"<em>Bukalah matamu…" ujar suara seseorang yang sangat lembut, bergema di telingaku.<em>

_Siapa?_

_Tapi, entah mengapa aku menuruti perintahnya, dan mulai membuka sesuatu yang serasa menindih tubuhku. Dan saat aku melakukannya, perlahan-lahan, cahaya yang menyilaukan mulai memasuki kedua mataku. Meski dengan mata yang baru terbuka sedikit, aku mampu melihat tubuh seseorang yang berdiri di depanku._

"_Benar sekali… pelan-pelan saja…" ujarnya lagi._

_Satu hal yang kuketahui saat itu adalah… dia, orang itu adalah Master dariku. Dia adalah orang yang membawaku untuk hidup. Keinginannya adalah keinginanku… permohonannya adalah permohonanku… selama dia hidup, maka aku akan terus hidup… demi dirinya._

_Aku membuka mataku hingga terbuka sepenuhnya, sebelum mengejapkan kedua mataku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Tapi, semua keraguan itu terhapus, saat dia mulai berbicara padaku lagi dengan suaranya yang indah._

"_Bagus… sekarang gerakkan kakimu untuk menuju kemari…" ujarnya lagi._

_Aku merasa sedikit bingung akan perintahnya, tapi, jika itu merupakan keinginannya… maka akan aku lakukan, apapun yang terjadi._

_Sambil melihat antara sesuatu di bawah kakiku dan juga posisi orang itu aku berpikir tentang bagaimana menjalankan perkataannya. Aku menduga bahwa aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku untuk memijak benda ini untuk menuju ke arahnya. Dan karena itulah, aku akan mencobanya…_

_Aku melangkahkan kaki kananku ke depan, berusaha mendapat pijakan yang tepat, sebelum meletakkan kakiku ke benda itu. Saat aku melihat bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku melanjutkannya dengan kaki kiriku. Saat aku berhasil, kemudian aku melanjutkannya dengan kaki kananku lagi, dan begitu seterusnya hingga aku hanya beberapa langkah darinya._

"_Anak baik… sekarang naikkan tangan kananmu…" ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah ekspresi wajah, yang tak kuketahui, kepadaku._

_Aku menuruti perintahnya, dan menaikkan tangan kananku. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat dia menyelimuti tanganku dengan tangannya. Aku bisa merasakan perbedaan ukuran dari tangan kami berdua saat dia melakukan hal itu. Tangannya terasa besar dan nyaman…_

_Aku menatap wajahnya dan tangannya secara bergantian, saat dia mulai mengguncangkan tanganku yang ada di tangannya. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti dari perlakuan itu…_

"_Dengar baik-baik dan ingatlah…" ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi lain yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi yang jelas wajahnya berbeda._

_Aku hanya menggerakkan kepalaku ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Jika dia ingin aku mengingat, maka aku akan mengingat. Dia menggunakan ekspresi lembut yang dia berikan padaku tadi, sebelum berkata, "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, namamu adalah Rin…" ujarnya._

"_Sekarang ulangi perkataanku, 'Namaku adalah Rin' mudah bukan?" ujarnya lagi sambil merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga tinggi kami sama. Apa aku belum mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki postur tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku?_

"_Namaku… adalah… Rin… namaku… Rin…" ujarku dengan mengulangi setiap kata yang dia ucapkan tadi dengan sempurna dan mengulanginya beberapa kali._

_Rin… benar, namaku adalah Rin… nama itu adalah pemberian darinya yang berharga. Aku tidak boleh melupakan hal itu… karena ini adalah keinginannya… dan itu berarti, itu adalah keinginanku. Karena aku adalah miliknya, buatannya._

_Dan tepat pada saat itu, cahaya biru berpencar dari tubuhku yang kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak dari udara. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bahwa cahaya itu ada disana sebelumnya, tapi setelah cahaya itu menghilang, aku sudah mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas tentang wajahnya. Kesan pertama yang kudapatkan adalah matanya yang indah dan bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna. Dialah orang yang menciptakanku, dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hubungan denganku._

_Aku adalah Homunculus… dan dia adalah Creator-ku… sehingga dia adalah orang yang kupanggil Master…_

* * *

><p><em>Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Aku mulai mengerti gaya hidup manusia lebih banyak dibandingkan saat aku baru diciptakan. Semua itu, karena Master mengajariku tentang manusia. Master merupakan orang yang tinggal bersamaku di rumahnya. Master… merupakan orang yang sangat baik.<em>

_Hari ini, aku diajak oleh Master untuk jalan-jalan di pasar utama kerajaan Esprit. Apa aku belum bilang, bahwa aku dan Master tinggal di sebuah kerajaan dengan nama Esprit? Kalau begitu, sekarang kau tahu. Master bilang, Ratu dan Raja kami adalah orang yang sangat baik. Apa mungkin Master pernah menemui mereka, ya?_

_Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenal dunia lain kecuali rumah. Aku hanya mengerti tentang suatu tempat berdasarkan buku-buku yang disimpan oleh Master di perpustakaan rumah. Setelah selesai membereskan pekerjaan rumah, aku selalu ada disana didampingi oleh Master._

_Di tempat bernama 'pasar' ini, banyak manusia-manusia lain selain Master yang berlalu lalang. Yang membuatku takut adalah wajah mereka yang seram dan postur tubuh mereka yang sangat tinggi. Yang jelas, mereka lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku, meski mereka sama tingginya dengan Master._

"_Master…" ucapku sambil mempererat genggaman tanganku pada baju Master yang berjalan dengan menggandengku._

"_Onii-chan," koreksi Master sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku menabraknya sedikit. Dengan segera dia melihat ke arahku. Master selalu ingin aku memanggilnya 'Onii-chan' tapi, aku merupakan Homunculus yang memang tidak bisa memanggil 'Master' dengan sebutan lain._

"_Nee… Onii-chan, kenapa kita disini? Tempat ini menyeramkan…" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuh Master. Setidaknya, jika aku berbicara aku mulai bisa memanggilnya seperti itu, dibandingkan dengan Master. Tapi, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai Master._

_Master tersenyum simpul, sebelum merendahkan tubuhnya, sehingga garis mata kami sama. Dia kemudian membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Kehangatan tangannya yang besar itu, terasa sampai ke dalam tubuhku._

"_Rin, apa kau takut dengan semua orang yang ada disini?" tanyanya dengan lembut kepadaku._

_Aku hanya mengangguk saat dia menanyaiku begitu._

_Lalu, dia berkata lagi, "Jangan khawatir Rin. Ada aku disini, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Karena itu, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan… Ah, benar juga…" ujarnya._

_Aku berdiri heran, saat dia mengecup dahiku. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya padaku sebelumnya, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, yang kurasakan adalah perasaan ringan yang membuatku tidak terlalu khawatir akan keberadaan manusia-manusia seram yang ada di sekitarku._

_Master membelai rambutku dengan lembut lagi, saat dia berkata, "Itu adalah jimat, agar kau jadi lebih berani Rin. Nah, ayo!" ujar Master sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku._

_Aku melihatnya sebentar, sebelum mengerti maksudnya dan aku pun segera mengambil tangan Master. Pikiranku jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan tadi, sehingga aku merasa bahwa aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah Master, saat aku menjawab, "Baik, Onii-chan!" jawabku dengan suara yang lebih tinggi, karena tempat ini berisik._

_Master terlihat terkejut saat aku berkata seperti itu, wajahnya terlihat sedih, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sehingga aku bertanya, "Ada apa? Wajah Onii-chan terlihat sedih," tanyaku dengan menggandeng tangan Master erat-erat._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku Rin," ujarnya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah senyumnya yang biasanya…_

_Sejak saat itu… aku mulai merasa takut… takut bahwa Mas- tidak, Onii-chan akan meninggalkanku sendiri… aku takut… dia membenciku…_

* * *

><p><em>Bulan berganti bulan, dan tahun berganti pula. Kalau kuhitung-hitung, aku sudah hidup sebagai Homunculus Onii-chan selama hampir 4 tahun lebih, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun ke-5 bagiku. Onii-chan membuatku saat tanggal 27 Desember, beberapa hari setelah hari Natal dan beberapa hari sebelum Tahun Baru. Alasannya hanya karena kekuatan sihir Onii-chan menjadi lebih kuat pada hari-hari penting seperti itu.<em>

"_Kumohon… kumohon… lindungilah Onii-chan… berikanlah dia kebahagiaan…" gumamku pada sebuah kalung yang dihadiahkan Onii-chan saat satu tahun keberadaanku._

_Aku berdo'a seperti itu, karena akhir-akhir ini, Onii-chan sering mengurung diri di ruangan tempat aku dilahirkan. Pada saat-saat tertentu, akan datang beberapa orang dengan jubah abu-abu… jubah seorang penyihir seperti milik Onii-chan, datang ke kediaman Onii-chan. Kesan yang kudapatkan dari mereka adalah, mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyeramkan._

_Suatu hari, saat mereka datang ke kediaman Onii-chan, aku berhasil mendapatkan gambaran dari salah satu dari mereka. Dia merupakan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver dan mata berwarna merah darah. Tatapannya seperti pisau yang menusuk kulit dan dingin seperti es. Dia juga wanita yang mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai, saat aku berusaha untuk melindungi Onii-chan yang ingin sendiri._

_Dan hari ini, mereka datang lagi… dan aku berusaha untuk menghalangi mereka menemui Onii-chan yang berada di ruang kelahiranku. Mereka mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan sangat cepat, untuk telingaku menangkap apa perkataannya, dan mengirimku menemui lantai untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka segera menggedor pintu itu. _

"_Kagamine-sama! Jika Kagamine-sama seperti itu terus, Yang Mulia Ratu dan Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan senang!" ujar salah satu anggota dari orang seram itu._

_Onii-chan memiliki marga Kagamine. Tapi, aku tak pernah mendengar nama depan dari Onii-chan. Semua orang yang kutemui, selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan '-sama' dan itu berarti, Onii-chan adalah orang yang sangat penting. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti keinginan mereka semua. Onii-chan tinggal di tempat ini karena dia ingin beristirahat. Dan jika itu keinginannya maka… itu adalah keinginanku pula!_

"_Kalian…Onii-chan… jangan ganggu…" gumamku sambil berusaha berdiri, meskipun sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat sakit._

"_Onii-chan? Dia adalah Master dari dirimu Homunculus! Panggilah dia dengan sebutan yang benar dan pantas!" sentak salah seorang dari mereka dengan amarah yang mendidih._

_Onii-chan ingin aku memanggilnya 'Onii-chan' dan itulah yang dia inginkan. Dan jika itu adalah keinginannya, maka aku akan terus berusaha untuk mengabulkannya. Keinginannya adalah keinginanku… dan keinginan itu ingin kubuat menjadi kenyataan! Spontan aku jadi teringat sebuah mantra sihir yang diajarkan Onii-chan._

_Ó duchu nebem a zemí_

_Přijďte si ruku a dal mi sílu_

_V mé jméno Homunculus Rin_

_Uvolněte sílu k ochraně svého pána_

_Kata-kata sihir itu meluncur keluar saja dari mulutku, dan membuat orang-orang itu terbang dari pintu dimana Onii-chan berada. Aku sudah mengingat kata-kata sihir itu, sejak Onii-chan mengatakannya padaku._

_Aku berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bersandarkan tembok. Saat aku melihat mereka ada di tanah dan sepertinya pingsan, aku merasa senang bahwa aku berhasil melindungi Onii-chan. Asalkan Onii-chan selamat, hanya itulah yang aku pedulikan._

_Saat itulah, aku mencium sesuatu di udara. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat pikiranku menjadi gila. Bau sihir yang sangat pekat, tersebar di seluruh ruangan ini. Kekuatan milik siapakah ini?_

"_Aku… ingin…"_

_Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan sumbernya adalah dari para orang menyeramkan yang sekarang masih tergeletak di lantai. Baunya membuatku terbius, dan insting Homunculusku seakan-akan mengambil alih tubuhku. Aku, dan bangsa Homunculus lainnya, hidup berdasarkan persediaan sihir, dan aliran sihir seperti ini, hanya akan membuat kami ingin memakan lebih banyak._

_Aku bertahan… aku bertahan untuk tidak kalah dari diri Homunculus yang haus akan sihir. Onii-chan tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Tapi, tapi… aku…_

"_Aku… tidak… kuat…" dan pikiranku terpecah menjadi berkeping-keping._

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin, hentikan! Cepatlah sadar!" aku terbangun dari keadaan tubuhku yang tidak kukendalikan sendiri, saat aku mendengar suara Onii-chan yang memberikan perintah kepadaku. Aku mengenali suaranya, meski tertutup akan bayang-bayang sisi diriku yang lain.<em>

_Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, dan yang kulihat membuatku sangat kaget. Darah menetes dari lengan Onii-chan, dan terdapat luka gigit yang ada di lengannya. Y-yang membuat luka itu adalah…_

…_aku._

_Aku sadar dari keadaanku tadi, dan segera terduduk di lantai. Pandanganku menjadi buram akan cairan yang kini kusadari ada di pelupuk mataku. Aku ini… ciptaan yang gagal… aku adalah… bagian memalukan dari hidup Onii-chan…_

_Sisi Homunculus di dalam tubuhku memang terpuaskan… tapi, tapi… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku akan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Dan keinginan Onii-chan adalah agar aku tidak kalah akan sisi Homunculus di dalam tubuhku. Tapi… tapi… aku gagal… aku adalah benda gagal… kenapa aku tidak menghilang saja sekarang…_

"_Kagamine-sama, anda baik-baik saja? Apa Homunculus itu melukai anda?" tanya salah satu kumpulan orang itu._

"_Homunculus…" ucap orang lain yang memberikan tatapan penuh amarah kepadaku. Memang, aku memang yang bersalah disini semua orang memiliki hak untuk menghancurkanku sekarang juga. Aku lah yang membuat Onii-chan terluka…_

"_Dia bukanlah Homunculus saja… dia adalah Rin…" tegur Onii-chan sementara aku masih mengeluarkan cairan yang keluar dari dalam mataku tanpa henti._

* * *

><p><em>Saat aku mulai tenang, aku menyadari bahwa mereka semua, beserta Onii-chan sudah tidak ada di ruangan yang sama denganku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan aku menangkap suara dari salah satu orang yang berteriak kepadaku tadi, dibalik pintu ruang tamu. Karena ingin mendengar secara lebih jelas, spontan aku menempelkan telingaku ke pintu.<em>

"_KAGAMINE-SAMA! Perhatikan kesehatan anda! Jika anda tetap memelihara makhluk seperti dia! Umur anda akan semakin memendek!" ucap suara itu._

"_Rin tidak pernah membebaniku…" jawab suara Onii-chan dari dalam ruangan._

"_TAPI…" sebelum suara orang-orang seram itu selesai berbicara, seseorang dengan suara lain menyela._

" _Kau, diamlah! Biarkan aku yang berbicara. Kagamine-sama, kami, para penyihir sudah merasa kehilangan tentang mundurnya anda pada umur yang dini. Kami tidak bisa kehilangan lebih dari ini…" ujar suara lain yang jauh lebih tenang dan juga lembut. Aneh, aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Tapi, dari kumpulan orang seram itu, hanya satu, meski hanya satu, seseorang dengan memakai jubah yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih pendek dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dia berbeda dari mereka semua. Dia selalu diam dan hanya melihat. Tapi, dia baru sekali ini datang._

"_Kau selalu tenang disaat-saat seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengambil posisiku saja nona Merlinne?" ujar Onii-chan dengan nada suara yang lembut padanya. Jadi, dia memiliki nama nona Merlinne. Sepertinya dia juga memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat orang-orang tadi diam._

"_Anda tahu bahwa saya tidak mampu untuk menjadi orang sepenting itu Kagamine-sama. Saya anjurkan bahwa anda menghapus keberadaan Homunculus anda yang bernama Rin itu. Tidak baik terlalu memikirkan masa lalu…" ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan juga tegas. Tapi, dia memanggilku dengan namaku, nama yang diberikan Onii-chan kepadaku. Dia tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dia memiliki sisi yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan lainnya._

"_Ternyata tujuanmu sama saja dengan mereka…" keluh Onii-chan dengan nada yang terdengar jengkel._

"_Saya hanya mengatakan kenyataan saja. Selebihnya adalah urusan anda. Andai saja dia tahu… bahwa alasan anda sakit-sakitan adalah karena dirinya, kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan ya? Karena kata anda dia berbeda," ujarnya dengan nada yang memiliki niatan untuk mencairkan suasana. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa nona 'Merlinne' ini, memandangi pintu yang ada aku disini._

_Tapi… apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Onii-chan masih sehat-sehat saja… meski dia pasti membenciku sekarang…_

"_Aku tak ingin dia tahu…" ucap Onii-chan dengan nada yang terdengar sedih. Kenapa… Onii-chan merasa sedih? Apa karena aku adalah anak yang nakal?_

"_Aku tidak suka untuk mengatakan hal ini terlalu langsung. Tapi, karena ini adalah keadaan khusus, aku akan mengatakannya, __**Len**__," ujarnya lagi dengan memberi penekanan pada nama yang dia maksud. Apa itu nama depan Onii-chan?_

"_**Len**__, meskipun kau terus hidup untuk memberinya sihir yang dia butuhkan, saat kau mati Rin akan menjadi '__**Lost**__' dan akan berakhir di tanganku. Dan jika kau menghapusnya sekarang, kau mungkin bisa terus hidup. Aku yakin kau tahu hal itu bukan?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tegas. Tapi, meski begitu dia terdengar perhatian. Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dia maksud sama sekali._

"_Tak akan kubiarkan Rin menjadi Lost. Lalu Mel, aku tidak terus memikirkan masa lalu, Rin adalah dirinya dan dia…" Onii-chan menghentikan perkataannya di tengah-tengah._

"_Bukankah dia berhak tahu? Jika suatu hari nanti, jika dia terus hidup maka dialah yang akan menyebabkan kematianmu. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan detail dari ini, tapi, dia memiliki hak untuk tahu jika hanya itu. Sisanya adalah pilihannya sendiri, karena dia terlihat sangat manusia untuk ukuran Homunculus. Karena itu, kami permisi dulu," ujar nona Merlinne sambil bergerak untuk berdiri. Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu ditutup setelahnya._

_Tapi, satu hal yang kutangkap dari semua perkataannya yang membingungkan itu…_

_Onii-chan akan mati jika aku hidup…_

"_Dasar dia itu. Padahal…" Onii-chan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan sepertinya dia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah dimana aku kini terduduk, memikirkan kata-kata nona Merlinne yang berputar-putar di kepalaku._

"… _sejak kapan kau mendengarnya Rin?" tanya Onii-chan dengan nada suara yang sama dengan nada suara yang dipakai nona Merlinne._

_Onii-chan… membenciku… dan kini aku hanya merupakan beban baginya… aku… merasa sangat bersalah hanya dengan hidup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… dan kata-kata nona Merlinne terngiang di telingaku._

"_**Dan jika kau menghapusnya sekarang, kau mungkin bisa terus hidup,"**_

_Apa mungkin… lebih baik aku menghilang saja seperti kata nona Merlinne? Dengan itu, mungkin aku bisa melindungi Onii-chan… aku bisa membalas jasa-jasa dari Onii-chan… tapi, aku takut… aku takut membayangkan bahwa aku akan terpisah dari Onii-chan… yang kumiliki di dunia ini hanyalah Onii-chan… aku tak ingin… aku tak ingin menghilang…_

"_Kau tak perlu mempedulikan perkataan Merlinne…" ujar Onii-chan lagi._

_Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?_

* * *

><p><em>Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan nona Merlinne. Seperti yang dia katakan, kondisi kesehatan Onii-chan memburuk gara-gara diriku. Nona Merlinne dan orang-orang itu, tak pernah datang lagi setelah saat itu tanpa alasan yang kuketahui. Padahal aku ingin bertanya pada nona Merlinne, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Aku ingin melihat Onii-chan tersenyum, aku ingin dia tetap hidup dan sehat.<em>

_Tapi, aku adalah Homunculus yang pengecut… aku takut akan saat-saat dimana aku akan mati dan tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Onii-chan lagi… dialah satu-satunya yang kumiliki…_

_Eh…tunggu dulu… a-aku… aku…_

"_Tidak… mungkin… ini… tidak mungkin…" ucapku lagi, sambil membuatkan makanan untuk Onii-chan yang sekarang sedang sakit dan tidur di kamarnya._

_Tubuhku bergetar… dan pisau yang ada di tanganku terjatuh ke tanah, saat aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengetahui apa lanjutan dari perkiraanku sendiri. Aku… merasa takut untuk berpisah… aku merasa bersalah… aku merasakan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam pikiranku ini… aku… yang merupakan sebuah Homunculus…_

…_berperilaku seperti manusia…_

_Sejak kapan aku mulai berperilaku seperti ini? Seharusnya, Homunculus tidak bisa merasakan apapun seperti manusia… atau memiliki pikiran yang sama seperti manusia… apalagi berperilaku seperti mereka… sejak kapan… dan kenapa? Kenapa aku memikirkan keinginanku untuk melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk Onii-chan? Kenapa aku berperilaku seperti manusia?_

"_Rin… lupakan itu… yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaga Onii-chan…" ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku segera mengambil kembali pisau yang kujatuhkan dan meletakkannya pada tempatnya. Setelah itu, aku mengambil nampan yang berisi bubur dan obat untuk Onii-chan._

_Suara langkah kakiku menggema di koridor. Setidaknya, suara-suara ini membantuku untuk berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Aku tahu pilihan manapun yang kupilih, aku akan tetap menghilang dari dunia ini. Semua ingatan yang kumiliki mungkin akan menghilang tanpa bekas. Diriku yang menghilang… dan juga ingatanku yang akan dihapus… adalah sebuah takdir yang tak bisa kuhindari._

_Jika aku mengorbankan kehidupanku demi Onii-chan, dia akan tetap hidup… tapi, aku takut dengan kematian… aku tak ingin mati… aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Onii-chan… melalui hari-hari tenang tanpa kejadian yang berarti._

_Tanpa kusadari, kini aku sampai di pintu kamar Onii-chan. Aku mengetuk pintunya sebentar, sebelum memasuki kamar Onii-chan. Onii-chan sedang tidur dengan tenang disana…_

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Onii-chan, dan menaruh nampan berisi obat dan bubur disana. Karena tidak memiliki hal yang bisa kulakukan, aku memperhatikan kamar dari Onii-chan._

_Kamar ini dicat dengan warna kuning yang terang, dan memiliki lantai kayu seperti ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Terdapat dua buah jendela yang memberikan pemandangan luar ruangan yang indah. Di samping meja tempat aku meletakkan nampan, terdapat sebuah lemari yang berisi buku-buku tebal dengan tulisan sihir yang tak bisa kubaca. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan isinya. Tapi, yang selalu membuatku penasaran adalah foto-foto yang ada disana._

_Aku mengambil foto yang duduk dengan manis di meja dengan hati-hati. Aku memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat. Disana terdapat foto sepasang remaja putra (mungkin Onii-chan) dan putri yang bergandengan tangan. Di wajah mereka, terdapat senyum yang sangat indah dan begitu sempurna. Mereka memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dan mereka terlihat bahagia…_

_Aku memutar foto itu, untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang ada disana. Tapi, aku mengurungkan niatku dan meletakkannya kembali. Aku memperhatikan foto itu setiap kali aku memasuki kamar Onii-chan, tapi, aku tidak pernah berhasil memberanikan diriku untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang ada di dalam foto itu._

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke foto lainnya. Disana, terdapat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti Onii-chan, dan disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan Onii-chan dengan rambut berwarna hijau. Mereka berdua membawa tongkat sihir yang berukuran cukup besar. Onii-chan memiliki tongkat matahari, dan gadis itu memiliki tongkat bulan. Senyum terukir di wajah Onii-chan, sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah gulungan di tangan mereka. Apa dia teman Onii-chan?_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk melupakan tentang foto-foto itu dan memikirkan tentang pilihanku… saat aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah._

_Aku berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Disana berdiri seseorang yang sama persis dengan gadis di foto, hanya terlihat lebih tinggi, bahkan dia membawa tongkat bulan yang ada di dalam foto._

_Aku melihatnya dengan heran selama beberapa saat. Dia tidak mendorongku, dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal kasar kepadaku. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, sepertinya menunggu kupersilahkan untuk masuk._

"_Si-silahkan… masuk…" ujarku dengan memberi jalan kepadanya._

_Dia tersenyum simpul, senyum yang cukup mirip dengan yang di foto. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Setelah itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah, sementara aku menutup pintu karena udara luar sangat dingin. Lagipula, ini adalah bulan Desember, dan itu berarti, mendekati tahun ke-5 aku hidup, juga pertanda bahwa sekarang musim dingin._

_Aku mempersilahkan dia duduk, dan segera membuat teh untuknya. Saat aku kembali, dia mulai angkat bicara, "Homunculus… Rin, benarkah begitu?" ucapnya sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan yang lurus. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa dia merupakan nona Merlinne._

"_Iya…" jawabku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu._

_Dia mengambil cangkir teh yang kubuat dan meminumnya, dengan senyum yang merekah dia berkata, "Wah, teh apel buatanmu enak sekali! Siapa yang mengajarimu? Mungkin aku bisa meminta pelayan pribadiku untuk belajar darimu!" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar kekanakan._

"_Te-terimakasih…" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku heran, darimana dia tahu bahwa itu merupakan teh apel?_

"_Maafkan sikapku yang tadi. Lalu, namaku Merlinne, panggil saja Mel," ujarnya sambil meletakkan cangkir teh yang kubuat, hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecil saat beradu dengan piring kecil yang ada dibawahnya. Ternyata dia memang benar nona Merlinne… orang yang tepat untuk kumintai nasihat…_

"_A-ano…" belum selesai aku berbicara, nona Merlinne berdehem. Sepertinya dia ingin berkata terlebih dahulu. Dan kuduga, dia akan mengatakan hal yang penting, sehingga aku diam._

_Nona Merlinne mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sepertinya memperhatikanku dengan baik-baik, sebelum duduk kembali dan meminum tehnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perlakuannya sama sekali… nona Merlinne benar-benar misterius…_

"_Kau itu… benar-benar seperti manusia ya… sudah kuduga karena kau adalah buatan Len, jadi kau berbeda dari lainnya… tapi, aku tidak tahu bisa seperti ini... dasar, dia itu memang benar-benar orang yang keras kepala…" ujarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang._

_Tubuhku seakan-akan membeku saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, dia berbicara lagi, "Jadi, karena aku sudah susah payah menyembunyikanmu untuk mendengar kenyataan saat itu, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan…" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang tenang._

"_Nona Mer-…" belum selesai aku berkata dia memotongku lagi._

"_MEL!" koreksinya dengan nada yang tidak ingin diganggu gugat. Nada suaranya yang tinggi membuatku __**sangat**__ terkejut._

"_Ba-baik, nona Mel…" ujarku lagi dengan nada takut dan terkejut._

_Nona Mel duduk diam di tempatnya, sepertinya menungguku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku itu. Dia terlihat menikmati teh yang kubuat untuknya…_

"… _aku takut…" ucapku dengan nada suara yang rendah. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak mengganggu waktu minum tehnya._

_Nona Mel kali ini benar-benar meletakkan cangkirnya untuk yang kedua kali, sebelum berkata, "Sudah kuduga bahwa kau akan mengatakan itu Rin," ujarnya._

_Apa aku sebegitu mudah ditebak? Menyingkirkan pikiran itu terlebih dahulu, aku bertanya, "Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" tanyaku dengan menundukkan kepala._

"_Aku lebih suka jika kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, aku yakin laki-laki keras kepala itu tidak akan suka. Aku cukup yakin bahwa kau akan melakukan apa yang kukira, meski orang bodoh itu tidak akan pernah setuju," jawab nona Mel dengan nada ketus. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia memiliki mood yang jelek._

"_Jadi…" ucapku dengan nada tanya pada nona Mel. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya._

_Nona Mel tidak mengatakan apapun, dan berdiri sambil mengambil tongkatnya. Aku tetap duduk dengan heran, hingga dia berkata, "Aku kesini untuk menjenguk laki-laki keras kepala itu. Antar aku ke tempatnya," ujarnya dengan nada yang kembali terdengar dingin._

"_Ta-tapi, Onii-chan sedang istirahat… eh, nona Mel?" aku hendak memberinya alasan, tapi wajahnya berubah saat aku memanggil Onii-chan dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan'. Wajahnya terlihat murung, seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu._

"_Onii-chan… kah… dia itu benar-benar bodoh," gumam nona Mel sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju ke kamar Onii-chan dengan langkah yang sangat cepat saat aku menyadarinya._

"_T-tunggu Mel-sama!" teriakku yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk mengejar nona Mel yang tahu-tahu sudah berbelok memasuki kamar Onii-chan._

_Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, nona Mel hanya berdiri disana sambil memperhatikan Onii-chan yang sedang tidur. Dia mengetahui bahwa aku ada disana dan segera bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang kaku._

"_Eh, dengan hari ini, sudah satu minggu… padahal ulang tahunku hanya tinggal seminggu lagi…" jawabku dengan sedikit kecewa._

_Wajah nona Mel berubah sedikit, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Rin, kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa orang bodoh ini memiliki adik kembar bukan?" tanya nona Mel dengan memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju meja belajar Onii-chan._

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Onii-chan memiliki keluarga yang lain, karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya._

"_Sudah kuduga. Dia itu laki-laki bodoh, jadi tidak mungkin dia bilang. Lucunya, dia dan Len berulang tahun satu minggu lagi, tepat pada hari kau lahir. Kembarannya itu bernama sama dengan dirimu, Rin, wajah kalian juga mirip," jawabnya dengan memperhatikan foto-foto disana satu persatu._

"_Eh?" aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Yang kuketahui adalah, aku dan Rin memiliki persamaan wajah, tanggal lahir, serta nama yang sama. Rin adalah kembaran dari Onii-chan. Lalu, dimana Rin sekarang?_

"_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya dimana Rin sekarang. Sayangnya, dia meninggal saat masih berusia 5 tahun. Kalau dihitung-hitung, itu berarti sudah 20 tahun dia meninggalkan kami semua…" ujar nona Mel seakan-akan membaca pikiranku._

_Eh, jadi aku merupakan pengganti dari kembaran Onii-chan yang meninggal? Lalu, untuk apa aku lahir sebagai aku? Lalu, apa keberadaanku sudah membuat Onii-chan puas? Apa aku merupakan buatan yang memuaskan baginya?_

"_Dari luar, kalian memang mirip, tapi saat aku melihatmu lagi, aku yakin sekali bahwa kalian berbeda. Rin yang kukenal adalah anak yang periang, tidak bisa memasak, murah senyum, keras kepala, bodoh, namun merupakan teman terbaik yang bisa kuharapkan. Sedangkan kau… kau sangat berbeda dibandingkan Rin. Kau tenang, teh buatanmu sangatlah enak, senyummu sama sepertiku, kau juga lunak namun terpelajar. Aku mungkin menganggapmu seperti murid ataupun adikku…" ujar nona Mel sambil mengambil sebuah foto yang ada disana._

_Jadi, aku adalah ciptaan yang gagal? Lalu, untuk apa aku lahir?_

"_Rin dan Len adalah matahariku. Aku adalah bulan yang tak bisa bersinar tanpa matahari. Tapi, saat aku mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa kutemui lagi, aku menjadi sangat ketakutan. Karena itu… kumohon Rin… setidaknya… setidaknya biarkan Len hidup…" ujarnya sambil memeluk foto yang dia ambil erat-erat. Aku bisa melihat bahwa tubuhnya menggigil._

"_Nona Mel…" ujarku sambil berusaha untuk merentangkan tanganku, berusaha menggapai tubuhnya yang menggigil entah karena dingin, atau perasaan takut. Mungkin perasaan takut itu melebihi perasaan takut yang kualami. Tapi, apa pilihan itu yang terbaik?_

_Aku menghentikan tanganku dan menariknya kembali. Aku merupakan ciptaan gagal dari keinginan Onii-chan. Aku merupakan alasan kenapa Onii-chan bisa seperti ini. Aku juga merupakan alasan kenapa nona Mel merasakan perasaan takut itu. Aku… merasakan bahwa perasaan bersalah menghantuiku. Apakah ini merupakan hukuman bagiku?_

"_Seminggu lagi…" ujar nona Mel yang sudah mulai bersikap biasa lagi. Dia menjulurkan tongkatnya ke tubuh Onii-chan, dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau menyelubungi tubuh Onii-chan._

"… _buatlah sebuah keputusan dalam waktu satu minggu ini. Tapi, kau harus ingat, bahwa jika kau berniat untuk membunuh Len sehingga kau tetap hidup… maka aku sendirilah yang akan datang untuk membunuhmu," lanjutnya._

_Aku hanya berdiri memandangi nona Mel yang kemudian mengucapkan mantra sihir yang tidak kuketahui. Cahaya berwarna hijau yang menyilaukan mata, membuatku harus menutup kedua mataku._

_Setelah cahaya itu meredup, aku melihat nona Mel yang sepertinya merasa sangat terluka. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Onii-chan, dan aku bisa mendengar suara isak tangis yang lemah berasal dari arahnya. Nona Mel benar-benar memikirkan keadaan Onii-chan… sedangkan aku… aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri…_

_Benar… meskipun Onii-chan menganggap pilihanku ini salah… aku ingin… melihat dia tetap tersenyum dan hidup… karena itu aku… akan menukarkan hidupku demi dirinya…_

_Saat itulah aku memilih jalan ini..._

* * *

><p>Ahaha. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan persis semua hal yang terjadi sejak aku pertama kali hidup. Aku bahkan masih mengingat perkataan semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Tapi, mengingat hal ini aku jadi yakin akan satu hal. Selama aku tetap menjadi 'aku' maka 'aku' akan terus hidup untuk selamanya di hati orang-orang yang kutemui.<p>

Aku melihat kedua tanganku yang mulai berubah menjadi udara, aku menjadi ingat akan satu keinginanku yang kusiapkan hanya untuk hari ini.

"**Kalau berharap kau menyayangiku adalah sikap yang buruk… setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu…"**

Aku melihatnya yang kini melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. Aku tak tahu apa dia membenciku atau tidak. Aku ingin percaya bahwa semua yang kulakukan ini benar. Karena itulah, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin berkata padanya. Dan karena itulah aku mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih… untuk segalanya…"

* * *

><p>Rina: U-udah… gitu ja deh… da yg minat untuk request cerita ini dalam Len POV? Kalo iya, syukurlah saja deh…<p>

Rin: Lho, Len juga muncul ya?

Rina: Yup! Len~ cepat kemari! *panggil Len*

Len: Apaan BakAuthor? Tumben kau tidak nulis yang aneh-aneh…

Mel: Tapi dia nulis yang aneh-aneh soal aku… sepertinya aku jadi karakter penasihat lagi…

Rin: Entah kenapa kau selalu ada di fic orang Baka itu ya Mel-san…

Len: Lagian, kau kan juga OC na…

Mel: Nasibku sebagai kelinci percobaannya… *sambil makan apel*

Rina: Udah-udah kalian jangan membuat orang jadi merasa bersalah… cepat minta R&R gih!

Rin: R&R~

Len: R&R… jangan lupa.

Mel: Karena pride aku dihancurkan ma dia… setidak na aku meminta R&R saja…


End file.
